Joyeux Noël mon ange
by Lehna
Summary: Suite de "Avant de m'en aller". Les plus beaux présents sont ceux que l'on attend pas. Charlie et Sélénia vont en faire l'expérience...


Joyeux Noël mon ange

_Me revoilà ! Dire que je voulais publier régulièrement..._

_Voici un petit one-shot qui m'a traversé l'esprit il y a quelques jours, alors que je cherchais une idée pour un texte sur Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

_On peut voir ce texte comme la suite de "Avant de m'en aller". Il est donc préférable d'avoir lu cet OS avant de se pencher sur celui-ci. Mais c'est encore compréhensible._

_Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuses fêtes à tous !_

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à l'exception d'Angela, Sélénia et Gabriel, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Sélénia dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Charlie était assis devant la fenêtre, une tasse de thé dans la main. Pourtant, il ne buvait pas. Comme toujours en cette nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à _Elle_.

« Angela… »

Chaque année, à la même période, il se souvenait de tous ces moments – bien trop rares – qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, tous ces instants volés où ils avaient été heureux.

Qui pouvait savoir combien elle lui manquait ? Personne n'avait vraiment essayé de comprendre.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais réellement accepté qu'il ait pu épouser la fille de deux Mangemorts reconnus. Quant à ses frères et sœurs, ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet. Mais Charlie se souvenait trop bien de leurs accusations quand il leur avait présenté l'élue de son cœur. Tous, sans exception, étaient persuadés qu'il avait été ensorcelé ou qu'elle lui avait fait boire un philtre d'amour. Pas un n'avait tenté de ne serait-ce qu'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Et c'est pour cela qu'en cette sombre nuit de Noël, nuit durant laquelle tous célébraient l'Amour universel, Charlie était assis devant une fenêtre, une tasse de thé déjà froid dans la main, et que sa fille dormait calmement à quelques pas de lui. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle ne supportait pas de laisser son père seul durant cette nuit, comme si elle avait compris à quel point Angela lui manquait.

Charlie savait bien que ce n'était pas bien pour une petite fille de passer Noël seule dans un salon avec son père. Au fond de lui, il savait que Sélénia souffrait autant que lui de l'absence d'Angela. Oui, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, Charlie n'était plus jamais retourné chez ses parents, ni pour les fêtes, ni pour les mariages, ni pour les naissances. Il se rappelait trop bien les mots cruels qui avaient été dits sur sa femme et sur leur enfant, et il ne se sentait pas capable de rester dans la même pièce que le reste de sa famille.

Voilà pourquoi il préférait continuer à fêter Noël seul avec sa fille plutôt que dans cette famille qui, il se savait, serait gênée de sa présence, même s'il recevait chaque année une invitation au réveillon de Noël de la famille Weasley-Potter.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, le septième Noël depuis la naissance de Sélénia, la routine dans laquelle s'enfermaient Charlie et sa fille fut brisée par un événement inattendu.

Sélénia avait toujours joui d'un sommeil profond et paisible. Jamais, même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé de quelques semaines, elle n'avait été la proie de cauchemars, comme si elle avait compris que son père ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il faut dire qu'après la mort d'Angela, Charlie avait eu besoin de toute l'aide du professeur Rogue pour se remettre et s'occuper de sa fille. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'enfant était restée calme, évitant des pleurs trop bruyants, de crainte de blesser un peu plus le cœur meurtri de son père, de crainte d'être un fardeau pour lui.

Ce sommeil n'avait donc jamais été troublé par quoi que ce soit. Cependant, à la grande surprise de son père, Sélénia se réveilla cette nuit-là en criant.

« Papa ! »

Aussitôt, Charlie se leva et se précipita vers elle. La tasse de thé abandonnée était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Se penchant sur sa fille, il écarta doucement les quelques mèches rousse et noires qui s'étaient échappées de la tresse de l'enfant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, trésor ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non, moi je n'ai rien. Mais,… »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et, sous le regard perdu de son père, se dirigea vers le porte-manteau, attrapa une écharpe et sortit de la maison. Reprenant ses esprits, Charlie courut derrière sa fille, prenant quand même la précaution de saisir deux vestes – une pour elle, l'autre pour lui –, un bonnet pour Sélénia et sa propre écharpe.

Dehors, la fillette se dirigeait vers le portail du jardin. Charlie vivait dans la plus petite propriété des Lestrange, un petit cottage perdu dans la campagne anglaise. Quand on savait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à moins de vingt kilomètres à la ronde, on pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de l'homme en voyant son inconsciente progéniture quitter les barrières du cottage.

« Sélénia ! Où vas-tu ? »

Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, mais il la rattrapa sans trop de problèmes.

« Allez, on rentre maintenant. »

Sélénia se dégagea vivement. Charlie voulut saisir son bras à nouveau mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« S'il te plait, Papa… Il est tout seul,… et il a peur,… et il est triste,… et il a froid…

- Qui donc, Sélénia ?

- Mon nouveau petit frère. »

Sans prêter attention au regard effaré de son père, la fillette se dirigea vers une petite rivière. Elle se rendit au pied de l'unique saule pleureur qui s'y trouvait et s'accroupit. Charlie s'approcha à son tour et découvrit un nourrisson qui pleurait en silence. Ses larmes avaient gelé sur ses joues, et son regard d'argent paraissait bien trop sage pour un enfant de quelques semaines seulement.

Sans perdre un instant, le sorcier roux prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans la veste supplémentaire qu'il avait prise. En effet, trop surpris par les propos de sa fille, il ne la lui avait pas donnée. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette, il serra l'enfant contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre u maximum de chaleur. Puis, tenant Sélénia par une main et soutenant le bébé de son bras libre, il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'abri du cottage.

Arrivé là, Charlie envoya Sélénia chercher parmi ses anciens vêtements quelques uns qui pourraient convenir au nourrisson pendant qu'il lui préparait un bain chaud. Ayant fini de baigner l'enfant, il laissa sa fille l'habiller pendant qu'il préparait un biberon de lait chaud. La fillette était très soigneuse et réussit sa tâche sans problème. Pendant ce temps, Charlie bénissait Merlin d'avoir gardé les biberons de sa fille. Heureusement que les biberons magiques ne nécessitaient pas d'avoir un lait particulier ! Parce que trouver du lait maternisé dans un cottage anglais quand la plus jeune de ses habitants a passé l'âge des biberons aurait été difficile…

Très vite, le nourrisson se retrouva dans les bras de Charlie, assis sur le canapé, sa fille blottie contre lui, observant d'un air fasciné le petit être qui buvait goulument son lait chocolaté. Quand l'enfant s'endormit, Sélénia demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante :

« On peut le garder Papa ? »

Charlie aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses. Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un autre enfant. Que le bébé pouvait avoir des parents. Qu'on ne décidait pas comme cela de garder des enfants trouvés dans la neige. Il aurait voulu poser beaucoup de questions. Comment, par exemple, sa fille savait-elle qu'un bébé se trouvait là. Quel rêve avait-elle fait. Pourquoi était-elle si sûre d'avoir un petit frère.

Mais devant le regard implorant de Sélénia, il ne put se résoudre à la détromper.

« Oui trésor. On va le garder.

- Je pourrai choisir son prénom ?

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

- Gabriel. Parce que Maman est un ange et que c'est sûrement elle qui l'a envoyé pour nous. »

Voyant le visage figé Charlie, la fillette pâlit légèrement.

« Enfin,… je veux dire,… c'est juste une proposition… on peut changer si tu veux…

- C'est un très bon choix, Sélénia. Je suis sûr que ta mère approuverait. »

Quand Charlie vit le sourire resplendissant de sa fille, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et quand sa fille se blottit contre lui avant de s'endormir, il la laissa faire. Après tout, c'était la nuit de Noël. Demain, il aurait le temps de se préoccuper des démarches qui ferait de Gabriel un membre à part entière de leur petite famille. Mais pour le moment, qu'il était bon de dormir ainsi avec ses deux enfants près de soi !

Avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner complètement, Charlie murmura :

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Gabriel Silver Weasley. Et merci Angela pour ce merveilleux présent. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme qui, invisible, avait observé toute la scène. Doucement, elle marcha vers les trois endormis et les recouvrit d'une couverture bleue nuit brodée d'étoiles. Tendrement, elle caressa la joue de Gabriel, arrangea les cheveux de Sélénia et posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Charlie, qui sourit dans son sommeil.

« Joyeux Noël mon amour. Veille bien sur nos deux trésors. »

Puis elle disparut. Au même moment, Charlie ouvrit brièvement les yeux et murmura un « Joyeux Noël mon ange. » avant de se rendormir, l'esprit totalement apaisé.

* * *

_J'espère que ce texte vous a plu._

_Nous sommes en période de fête, et beaucoup de personnes prônent le partage, la générosité et la compassion. Pensez donc aux auteurs peu prolifiques qui voudraient bien qu'on leur donne un avis sur leurs textes. Toutes les opinions sont bonnes à entendre._

_Alors reviews please !_


End file.
